The Three Loves Of Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer
by NathanPeytonFirstLove
Summary: Julian/Peyton are a couple  but Lucas and Nathan both want Peyton back? who will win her heart at the end?  AU Story
1. Chapter 1

"i love you" words that trailed off Julian Baker's lips as he searched for the beautiful blonde that was by his side. He waited for her responce fearing that it was too soon to say those words to her

Peyton Sawyer, was unsure of how to reply to the words that had just come out of her Boyfriend's lips. she didn't want to think about it when she thought the worse came to her instead of following what she wanted to do in the first place. she didn't want to think, she just wanted to Speak the words that was in her heart but was fearing the worst when she tried to tell him, a smile formed on her lips and she spoke the words that she wanted to tell him "I love you too"

Julian Smiled as he leaned in to meet her lips with his. which has always been like it but they didn't know what it was but something about this kiss made it seem more special then the thousands they had shared before.

when it all seemed that the world was against Peyton, it always was Julian who was by his side, julian was the one who was always saving her from hell. and sometimes Julian even saved her from herself, he was there when no one else was.

He Pulled her on top of him, letting their bodies touch with passion,kisses had deepened, each piece of clothing had been removed. revealing their naked bodies, their passion over took them as the made love to each other. in that moment they didn't care about the outside world, the only thing that mattered was the person in front of them.

Lucas Scott layed awake in his bed, his eyes trailing off to the picture of the blonde girl that he had loved all those years ago"i'm going to love you forever lucas scott" echoed in his head had she meant it years ago? he didn't know frankly he didn't care anymore that blonde girl in the picture was miles away from him , was she coming back to him? he didn't think so, she's probably owning this big record company in LA, she's problably moved on by now or even married, even kids she'll make the greatest mom in the world and a wife too. when he open his mind like that his heart quickly follows and once again he's at the relazation that he's not over the blonde girl in the picture will he ever be? he doubts that.

he turned his head and looked at the blank spot in his bed that was there, he hated that. he woke up every morning to the same empty spot, that was once fullfilled by her exitentenced, her beautiful face would be peacefully sleeping and he would be watching her sleep. god he missed her , it seemed like forever since she had left tree hill to LA. and he still ached for her love...

Nathan Scott, Layed in bed with some Whore he had picked up the night before and she was sleeping. what kind of slut is she? he asked himself. it had been six years since lucas had joined the team and stole peyton right from under his skin " she doesn't belong with you asshole, you treat her like dirt and what do you get in return a beautiful girl that would do anything and sacrifice anything to be with you " those words still echoed in his head even after six long year he still loved the girl, sure they had their fights here and there but what couple doesn't right ? love is love it comes in different formes and their form what bitchy but in the end he still loved her with all his heart and soul she was the one girl that truly ever meant something to him. the girl that never took him for grandted she loved him just the way he was and that he admired about her, she never tried to change him maybe she saw no point in it or maybe she just loved the way he was either way he was glad that she never once tried to change him and right now he could use her to tell him that was how he was becoming was wrong and he should stop but as always she wasn't here and that's what killed him the most , knowing he needed her but he couldn't do something about it...and that was his hell and she was his heaven.

peyton sawyer layed awake in bed, a bed that was all to herself now that julian had to go make a great movie he sure would tell her about it later. she layed thinking...just thinking about her life..she had it good in high school and sometimes she missed it, and she missed them all the time. she loved julian, she was sure of that but sometimes it seemed that her heart was wanting something else or someone else but she didn't know who, and that's when the heartache and pain started over again but she alwyas hid it from julian as far as he knew she had no pain to deal with and sometimes that was true and sometimes it wasn' had dated two guys in high school and both loved her and she both loved her too. they were brothers to make it more clear they were the scott brothers you know the whole same dad different mom kinda thing. but back then she took the crap nathan gave her because she thought that he was the one for her and no one or nothing could stand in the way of that was she right? she doubted it "if i was so right about that i would be married right now with him and i would be Peyton Scott" she said to herself. then there was lucas the guy that didn't took her for granted but he didn't know what girl to pick her best friend, Brooke or her. she loved him she did but sometimes it killed her to love someone and not be loved back or be loved and the same person wanting someone else and there was also the love that was always treating her like dirt "why didn't i dump him when he first started treating me like dirt" she asked herself, she had questioned it a million times before and it always lead to the same answer ever fucking time, he made me feel special sure we had fights but we were in love and sometimes i think that i still love him and them but it's too late now. i have julian and he's great and i'm in love with the guy that treats me well and doesn't want someone else she thought "he's the one for me" she thought to herself

Lucas stood up, he wasn't going to waste his life waiting for her to come walking in with open arms saying i forgive you Lucas, i love you so much and they would kiss and make love and live happily ever after sure that was his fanasy but he had to do something to make the fanasy come true...but what...what could he do to make it come true...?

Nathan stood up, the whore had left saying "your boring scott" and just left whatever he thought like your much fun. he wanted the one that his heart would not let go of he had to go get her back "i love you peyton" he finally admitted, the truth was that he never told her he loved her when they were together and maybe that was why she left him for lucas so quickly but his heart wanted what it wanted and he wanted peyton. "i' m going to fly to LA and get you back" and with that he rushed and pack for maybe a month he wouldn't leave without getting her to agree to take him back.

Lucas tried calling her but all the got was "this number had been disconnect,please re dial the number and try again"

so he packed his back, he too was flying to LA to get peyton back.

A/N-So what do you think? liking the story yet? how do you like the whole Julian/Peyton and Nathan and Lucas wanting her back snereo?

please leave your thoughts :)


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan, was at the airport getting though sercurity, his bag passed the test "Gate 23" the Guard said "Thanks" Nathan Responded, and made his way to gate 23 where he saw a girl skinny, with blonde hair "peyton?" he asked, she turned around but that wasn't peyton. her face was different, her eyes weren't green they were more like a brown or hazel color and he hated that, the girl had pretty eyes there was nothing wrong with her eyes he just needed the green eyed, blonde girl he feel in love with a long time ago "and i'm going to get her back" he thought to himself. "sorry no i'm not peyton" she said "okay sorry about that" she smiled, not the same he thought "well i should go" he said and walked off giving a girl his ticket to LA and made himself to the plane and sat down in his seat.

Lucas was about to make his way to the airport when he ran into brooke davis, the girl he cheated on with peyton. Peyton's, Best friend "Lucas Scott is that you?" she asked "Oh hell i thought i got rid of you a long time ago Brooke" he answered with a Chuckle at the side "well you thought wrong" she responded and pulled him in for a hug " where you going?" she asked after she noticed the suitcase he was holding "LA i want to get peyton back i miss her Brooke." she nodded " well i hate to tell you this but i don't think your the guy that is perfect to be with her, you cheated on her with ME? did you forget that?"

"no i didn't but she might forgive me brooke, i mean she forgave you."

"yes but after a long long time apart after the hate, and the heartbreak you and me put her though and i am not going to let you do that to her ever again, Lucas she is my best friend and i don't want anyone to hurt her like we did"

"so your not going to let me go get a ticket and go to her?"

"no i am not and you know why because you can't go anywhere without you Luggage" she said and ran off

he growled and ran after her but she was no where to be found.

"i've been robbed by Brooke Davis" he admitted.

Nathan, Sat just thinking of the memories of Peyton Sawyer

_flashback-_

_peyton sawyer walked into her Boyfriend's house,it was December 24th their one year aniversary that made her smile even more bright. _

_she didn't need to knock no one expected her to. _

_Dan Scott Layed reading the latest BasketBall News of the Tree Hill Ravens and why wouldn't he be? _

_his son is the star after all, when he heard the Door close he looked to the door and saw his son's _

_girlfriend standing there " Nathan is up in his room peyton" she nodded and walked up to her boyfriend's _

_room ,entered the room and saw him sleeping there she wasn't just going to wait there and let him wake up on _

_his own that would take forever! she slowly and gently made it to the bed and jumped on him,_

_"HOLY SHIT" he screamed as she giggled "Babe, You Scared the hell out of me" _

_" well good cuz i've would've waitied forever if i waited for my sexy boyfriend to wake up on his own and then his girlfriend might have died of boredum by the time he woke up"_

_"well...we can't let that happen" pulling her closer for a kiss._

_and soon they were in a full on make out section that lasted forever..._

_"I love you scott" she whispered when they're section was over._

_"i uh...i..Lo.." she knew that he was trying to sounded out for it to not make him sound like an ass but with taking to long she came to the conclusion that she was the only one in their relationship to feel that way. _

_"you don't" she sobbed " you don't love me do you?"_

_and with no responce from her boyfriend she left...with her heart scattered in a million pieces. _

_-End of Flashback- _

" i do love you Peyton" he whispered.

Lucas was sitting in a beanch in tree hill just thinking of his life, he didn't even try to get his luggage back from Brooke, he just surrendered right on the spot and with that brooke had known that Lucas didn't really love peyton, she knew that he wanted her back just to have her back because it's what he thought his heart wanted but he was wrong if he had loved her in the first place Lucas wouldn't have cheated on Peyton with her and he would have tried to get his suitcase back. _do i love her? he asked himself. _with that he got up and went home surendering to Brooke for the Luggage, and to peyton for her love.

Nathan, was just sleeping on the plane,when the plane landed and the pilot said "LA EVERYONE ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL"

nathan slowly woke up and got off his plane, to get his luggage. "shit" he thought "i don't know where she lives" he got out his phone

and dial brooke's number "hello?"

"hey brooke do you know where peyton lives"

"yeah why? are you in LA"

"yes... i miss her brooke,"

"prove it to me, i'll ask you a few questions and you answer the best way you and if i think you are worthy enough to prove me how much you love her i'll give you,her adress kay?"

"fine..." nathan growled he really didn't want to do it but what else could he do right?

"okay first question; where was your first date with peyton?"

" it was when we were 16 and she wore that perfect green bikini that matched her beautiful green eyes and curly blonde we had a pinic at the beach two candles and a blanket, she whinned when i pushed her well more like dragged her to the beach for a quick swim, she whinned all the way home saying i ruined her curls and the night ended, with a passionate kiss"

"correct why did you two break up?"

" because she said i love you and i tried to say it back i said i uh..i..lo..and then she asked you don't love me do you and didn't responded at all and she left.

"what day did you two break up"

"December 24th"

"And what day did you two started dating"  
"December 24th...Shit...we broke up on our anneversary and before our first christmas as a couple"

"correct do you miss her"

"yes. i miss her eyes locking onto mine, i miss her hair into mine but most of all i miss her, every bit of her my body aches for her love brooke"

" last and final question...do you love her"

"yes brooke i do...my biggest regret is that i never told told peyton that i loved her"

"2303 Little Little"

"thanks Brooke"

he hung up and dialed for a taxi

A/N- what do you think about this story so far? good/bad? need some improvements?

just let me know what you thinnk? and what couple do you want?


	3. Peyton's Surprise

The Three Love Of Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer

Chapter 3- peyton's Surprise

A/N- thank you for all that reviewed chapter 1 or 2 or even both i love you guys, i still have no idea where

this story is going lol but whatever comes it'll come

Love, Bri

nathan sat in the cab thinking of how far he came, he thought several times of telling the driver

to turn around, and go to the airport. but he came to far to give up now. Nathan Scott is not a quitter, he thought.

with that he decided to go along to little little ,knock on peyton's door what was he going to say? he didn't

know, fuck he didn't think he would get pass brooke little 20 question situation. but he did and he was proud of that he

had to admit. what if she's married he thought what if she has a new guy a guy she loves more than me? what if ...he had

a million what if's and that got him scared "you look terrified" the driver said "well i kinda am you see im here to see

if my ex-girlfriend will take me back"he sighed afraid that he came to far to not get her back, i might go home without my

beautiful,talented girl he thought. " well what made you two break up in the first place?"

"which time? there was a million break ups and i think because of that i thought that she would always take me back.

no matter what i did, or what i said, no matter what, peyton was always right there next to me cheering me on,telling me

no to quit or whatever but then she doesn't take me back and that tore me in a million places...but about the last break up

she told me that she loved me but i didn't say anything or do anything and that was it we were...history"

"then what makes you think that you love peyton this time around"

"because there's no other girl out there like her, no other girl has those beautiful green eyes nor that smile i always love to

see, or that bitchy atitude that drives me crazy but i love it either way, she's unique man she is, i love it when i make her laugh

because it makes me think that i am good enough to be with her no matter what her father thinks or does i am good enough to be with peyton"

"here we are 2303 little little and good luck hope you two will get a happy ending, whatever goes it seems that you really do love her"

nathan exited the taxi and walked up the stairs and knocked on number 2303, where a green eyed, red head opened the door

"N-Nathan..." she said "what are you doing here?"

nathan was just shoocked to see that she didn't have those curls anymore and that bumped him out, he loved those curls

"i just wanted to see you peyton"

"oh you wanted to see the girl that you treated like dirt so you can make her sad once again"

"no..no that's not it"

" Nathan i loved you, i did but it never seemed like you cared enough to be with me, maybe my dad was right. your not the right guy for me"

" but i love you peyton i do and i made a mistake to let you slip from my hands, and not tell you that i love you Blond...well red head now"

"oh you mean this" she slip the wig off and those perfect curls were there once again blonde "i was just trying how i would look red head"

nathan smiled " well i think you look better as a blonde head then red anyday"

" i will fight for you this time peyton i will make sure that you know that we are a perfect match"

peyton sighed "but..."

"but nothing you and me we are perfect for each other i know it and you know it to thats why when i treated you so bad you still stayed by my side

fighting any war that i caused..you were always there for me"

nathan turned to walk away, he will run into her again he knew it and he was going to fight for her no matter what anyone said or did no one was going to tell

him that peyton wasn't good enough to be with him, not even her

"but you were never there for me nathan"

A/N- what you think? i know it's kinda short but thats what i had in mind for this chapter

what do you think of the Nathan/peyton drama scene?

you think Nathan will fight or just go home to tree hill?

and no lucas in this chapter or brooke sorry

it was just Nathan/peyton :)


	4. Chapter 4

Nathans in town...Peyton thought "we are a perfect match" the words echos in her head damn...whats with my life and all the drama i was fine with just Julian and myself and no drama. -  
Nathans was up thinking of how much he missed her,seeing her had brought a smile to his face, the one only she knew how to find. he turned on the radio By Your Side By Sade turned up.

You think I'd leave your side baby?  
You know me better than that You think I'd leave down when your down on your knees?  
I wouldn't do that

I'll do you right when your wrong I-ohhh, ohhh

If only you could see into me

he started thinking of every-time Peyton was by his side,every time she fought his fights every time she made him a better person well sometimes she did that and sometimes she tried but it didn't work. she's right he admitted she made the relationship work she fought for me and i didn't fought to be with her i just let her be with Lucas and i didn't care that she did. maybe i did but that didn't stop loving her - Lucas just laid there thinking if Brooke was right, no she's not she belongs with me i treated her way better than Nathan ever did then why didn't Brooke let me go? i love her i do? maybe i just wanted someone to ache the pain i have in my heart? maybe i don't ? - Peyton laid thinking of both Lucas and Nathan she loved both but one always caught her heart in the sweetest way -flashback- "Lucas is out of town with his mom Peyton" Brooke told her "ohhhhhhh" she didn't really care did she love Lucas she didn't know as she was thinking a raven headed Scott boy walked by and that had caught her eye "you still love Nathan don't you?"  
brooke asked as she noticed the her blonde friend glancing at her ex boyfriend "Brooke i do, but i can't take it anymore all the fighting, the drama,the yelling" putting her hands to her forehead "i don't know if nathan and me are perfect for each other but i can't get over him" " what about lucas" " i don't feel with lucas like i felt when i was with nathan" "then get him back" "i can't brooke" Brooke glanced at the raven headed and noticed the boy with a girl, she didn't know who it was "oh hunny it will be okay" "i hope so " - end of flashback-

"nathan was the one boy i truly did love" she admitted to her head, what her heart was telling her all along just as she was thinking julian walked into the room where peyton was thinking, he leaned over and kissed her lips sweetly and gently, and with that peyton forgot all that she was thinking, no lucas it was only julian on her mind now, well only julian and the raven headed boy she loved all those years ago.  
= 'somethings in her mind' julian thought "but she won't tell me she will just try to hide so no point in trying to figure out what it was that she is thinking about' he thought and went on kissing his girlfriend. - nathan laid listening to his heart, all the girls he ever let in his life only one stood out the girl that knew all of his fears, his likes and dislikes. the hate he had for his father pushing him towards nathan's dream, only back then he thought it was more dan's dream then his telling him that peyton will only get in the way of that " she'll end up pregnant nathan and then your future will be over. you will be married and have a kid with no basket-ball carrer" were the words that dan scott told nathan, same words that made nathan realize that his future was more important than peyton and that was stupid , peyton sawyer was nathan's girl and nathan took her for granted but if i get another chance I'll give her the world Nathan thought = A/N- same as always tell me what you think? who are you rooting for? 


	5. Chapter 5

Peyton was at her usual coffee place, order her usual. the owner and the people that worked there didn't have to ask anymore what she wanted, they knew that a vanilla frapachino with coffee and whipped cream was all it took to get her on her day, but today she sat down drinking. just thinking of Nathan Scott, the boy that gave her hell but at the end she fell in love with even more, the both had crappy parents to deal with with her father being out at sea and his father pushing him to be the best ball player he could ever be. Nathan Scott also had his good side, the side she fell in love with all those years ago. the side that she knew would someday over take the others. someday Nathan Scott would show that side to the world and Peyton couldn't wait for that day, the day he stops taking shit from his dad and fighting for what he truly loves.

Nathan wanted coffee any type he didn't know where to go... there might be a million places of coffee here. he thought

he didn't know where to go until a certain curly blond on the window caught his attention and he made his way to the

shop " may i help you sir?" the cashier asked " Vanilla Fraphachino with whipped cream and coffee please"

"you got it sir" Nathan pulled out his wallet to pay, and payed the nice gentleman.

Lucas thought Peyton wasn't worth fighting for and gave up and went into town. Looking for what seemed like years to him, peyton wasn't in his mind at all "she's not worth fighting for" he thought to himself

Nathan saw the blond and thought that she still looks as stunning as she always did.

he was making his way to talk to her when he noticed, a guy around her age he guessed

"someone from work" echoed in his head the fact that he wanted it to be someone from

work rather than a husband or a boyfriend, until he saw that kiss on her beautiful shaped

lips, he misses her hell...every day since there breakup he missed her no one could

compare and right now feeling this feeling he doesn't know what to call it Jealously?

Mad? Past-Love-Kissing someone else? he didn't know all he really knew is that he wanted her back and he was going to fight with her, peyton telling him that he didnt fight at all when they were together changed something in those words, he saw hate,and value. she hated him for **not fighting at all**. but he saw **_value_** in those words, he knew those words weren't caused by hate but by love, those stunning words showed that the girl that he once fell in love with, treated like crap, still somehow in her heart she still cared for him in the most sweetest way. maybe she always shown her love by fighting his wars beside him but he didn't know at the time he didn't care. all he cared for back then was him and him himself, but this time it's different all he cares about his the girl of his dreams, the girl that gave him hell, and he gave hell back to him, that green eyed, curly blonde mess of hair, that what he cares most of in this world, and hell thats what he thinks most of the time, to be honest all of the time.

Peyton was at her coffee place kissing her boyfriend nothing could get better

" I'm going off for about 5 weeks or so to film a movie"

"Jul...Jul"

" you hate me?"

"no i love you but I'll miss you like crazy"

"I'll miss you too Peyton"

"when do you leave "

"in about.." he checked his watch "five minutes"

"minutes?"

"yes why?"

"this is not how your supposed to tell your girlfriend that your going away for 5 weeks or even longer, your supposed to let her know before the day so we could spend time together"

Julian said nothing but just sighed at the fact that Peyton was freaking out over nothing, he's just going away for a few weeks what could go wrong right?

"i got to go babe"

he got up and kissed her one more time before walking out the door"

Peyton just lay-ed her head and took one last sip of her coffee, something in her heart was telling her or at least trying to tell her something, she didn't know this feeling not yet anyway"crap I'm out of coffee" she thought to herself

the browned haired, blue eyes cashiered looked at her

he didn't need to ask if she needed another drink

she said it in the look she was giving him, and walked up to her and gave her another.

"thanks bobby"

he just smiled and walked back to the register.

Nathan stood there watching her, the sadness in her eyes was unbearable to watch because in his heart he knew that he hurt her just as well as the guy he just saw leave.

i stood her up for dates when all she wanted was to be with me, i called her a bitch when she wasn't, I said I don't love you when I did, i called her music sickish well...i can't disagree with that one... but still I'm the one that hurt her the most but not anymore I'm going to be the one that's going to fix her heart. I'm going to fight her battles this time, and most of all I'm going to win her heart back, because she knows in her heart that she loves me she's just to damn scared "can I sit here?" he asked the blond, she had puffy eyes, her hair was messed up, her eyes weren't sparkly, something about her made him from, she didn't look the same, she wasn't smiling. She was frowning too. "Sure Nate" she slowly acknowledged him "I'm sorry about yesterday, not hugging you and everything, it's just been hard on myself that's all"

"why?" Nathan slowly questioned her.

"because i was in love with you back when you were this hot shot basket player, but you never showed that you loved or cared about me, all you showed all those years ago. is that you were a big shot basketball player that could have anything you ever wanted."

" i did.."

she slowly got up, here she is sitting next to her first love slash ex boyfriend. " you know Nathan i used to dream about us getting everything both of us wanted, in love with each other"

" what happened to that dream Peyton"

" that dream vanished when i realized that my first love doesn't really want that with me, he just wanted the sex part"

and with that she walked out of the door.

Nathan stood there speechless

thanks for the review and sorry for this late update i'm getting busy but imma try to update it soon

please tell me what you think of it?


End file.
